


Message on A Cup

by vobo_uji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Implied Relationships, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, squint to see meanie and soonhoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:12:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vobo_uji/pseuds/vobo_uji
Summary: au: person A is a barista while person B is a frequent customer at the cafe





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is the first time we will post something here on ao3 so as early as now, sorry for all the grammatical errors you may find. We tried our best to proof read this as much as possible but sadly, English is not our first language. Sorry for that.
> 
> And oh, we still don't know how the tagging and such works.. so we're not really sure what to tag lol
> 
> By the way, this is cross-posted on AFF. Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy! :)
> 
> ✘✘✘ English is not our native language so we're sorry for the grammatical/spelling errors ✘✘✘

It was a Saturday and Seokmin is currently at his workplace, Highlight---he’s a barista at his good friend’s café. He heard chimes coming from the door, signaling them that there’s a customer who just arrived; all together they greeted--- _“Welcome to... High-Light~!”_  

Said customer then went at the end of the long line; it was kind of a busy day, which was a bad thing for him since it was also the day when his co-worker aka Soonyoung had his lazy day and is late for work. 

Seokmin receives a total of 4 cups; one for a guy named Jisoo and the other 3 is for a guy named Moonbin. He then made the drinks and pass it to Jihoon; another worker who mostly works inside with Wonwoo but since Soonyoung wasn’t there, and it’s obviously a busy day, decided to help out. 

“One tall Caramel Macchiato for Jisoo!” Jihoon announced and a straight-faced guy received it with the tiniest smile that at first glance, no one would even notice. He then faced his phone again and adjusted the volume on his earphones; said guy then sat at the end of the café, near the window. 

 _(After 30 minutes, Soonyoung finally came and started working immediately as he saw how busy the café is.)_  

It was 6 in the afternoon when Seokmin finishes his shift since it’s a 24/7 café. He went back to the staff room and changed his clothes then he walks out but a voice made him stop on track. He looks around and saw an angelic-faced guy unconsciously singing loudly with his earphones on. It was fine though since the guy’s voice was one of the gentlest voices, Seokmin ever heard. It was soft like a field of flowers, like a fresh breeze in spring and like the flow of water from the waterfalls. 

He continues to listen to the customer’s voice and he wasn’t aware that he was staring until Soonyoung jumped on his back. 

"What are you looking at?" 

"Uh, nothing?" Seokmin shrugs as he looks away. 

"Do you like that guy? He seems too nice for you." Soonyoung questioned being the nosy guy that he is. 

"What!? I’m nice ya know." Seokmin argued. 

"Well if you say so… hmm." Soonyoung then walks over to the counter; Seokmin took another glance at the guy before following the older. 

“Do you guys know that Seokmin has a crush?” Soonyoung blabbered to their co-workers aka their friends. 

“Wah?! Really!! I didn’t know that the word ‘crush’ was even in your dictionary!” Mingyu exclaims with wide eyes. 

“True! When was the last time Seokmin was in an actual relationship anyway?” Wonwoo added with a cheeky smile. 

“Stop being mean! And I don’t have a crush!” Seokmin argued once again. 

“He really has! That serious-looking guy with black earphones, an angelic aura but scary face…” Soonyoung utters as he wipes invisible dust on the counter. 

“Oh? Wonwoo?” Mingyu confusedly retorted. 

“This guy?” Jihoon pointed at the person beside him. “Wow, Kim. Where’s the angelic aura here?” he smirks. 

"Ya! I am angelic!” Wonwoo tried to argue. 

“Wait, perhaps… could it be Jisoo? The one always seating at the end of the café near the window?” Mingyu interrupted before an endless argument starts.

“Yes! That’s the guy! Do you know him?” Soonyoung asks as he turns around to face them. They are now in form of a circle, luckily the customers had lessened and the café was now peaceful. 

“Nope but he’s a regular customer here. I don’t even know why he’s always here though. Maybe for the free wifi or something but a day won’t pass without him going here.” the tall barista answered.

“Maybe he really just loves coffee or... he has a secret crush on our Seokminie?” Jihoon teases as he pokes at Seokmin’s side.

“Stop. It. I. Don’t. Like. The. Guy.” the latter sternly said. 

“Okaaaaaaay.” the other four chorused that made Seokmin shake his head; he then decided that it was time to go home so he bid farewell and off he goes. 

/// 

It’s been two weeks and Seokmin was now familiar with Jisoo’s schedule of visiting the café. Luckily for him, the guy always comes on time for his shift ( _well he thought maybe it was fate_ ). He didn’t want to admit it to his friends, but he thinks that he already developed a crush on him. Well, who wouldn’t though? The guy looks like he fell straight from heaven. 

“Seokmin wanna exchange positions so you can announce the drinks?” Soonyoung teases while wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Sure, whatever.” Seokmin replies nonchalantly; he knew his friend did that because Jisoo is now at the line to order his drink. 

“One Grande Mocha Frappuccino, for Jisoo!” Seokmin’s heart started beating fast as Jisoo went to the pick-up counter. 

Seokmin tried to smile at him but the latter was too busy looking at his phone. The barista then gave him a straw and smiled again but the latter still wasn’t looking up. Instead, he grabs the straw while staring intently at his phone and picks up his drink that he almost drop. 

And then he finally looks at the barista. “Uhm, do you have tissues?” Jisoo asked politely, his tone is calm just like his singing voice and it was just like what Seokmin imagined. However, the barista got nervous and just looks at him that made the latter repeat his question. 

“Uhh, I asked if you guys have any tissues?” Seokmin shook his head and called Soonyoung then hurriedly left the station. It made Jisoo tilt his head in confusion before shrugging and telling the other barista what he needed. 

When Seokmin’s shift was done for the day, he went to the staff room that is currently being occupied by his friends since Jihoon wanted them to taste his new cake recipe. 

“Did you guys know Seokmin had the biggest chance earlier with that Jisoo guy yet he failed.” Soonyoung utters while shaking his head sideways; as soon as he saw the other enters the room. 

“Aw! What did you do? Don’t tell me you spilled coffee on him ‘cause that’s effin’ cliché man.” Mingyu said while tapping his shoulders. 

“What? Of course not! And what chance are you talking about? I just agreed on exchanging stations with you hyung.” Seokmin said a little louder, sounding defensive about it. 

“Then care to explain why did you stare at him instead of giving him tissues?” Soonyoung pulled out his tongue at the younger. 

“Well...” Seokmin lowers his head while scratching his nape in an attempt to think of a good explanation. The others stare at him with eyebrows raised, waiting for him to continue.

“Okay! Okay... I think I have a crush on him.” Seokmin said a little louder; he didn’t know why but he felt saying it out loud just for him to fully realize that indeed, he has a crush on the regular customer. 

“Finally! I thought you would continue keeping it from us until you die. You do know that you can trust us right?” Wonwoo spoke with a small smile. 

“Well maybe... except for Soonyoung but I can make him shut up.” Jihoon utters while equally slicing the cake.

"Perhaps, with a kiss?" Soonyoung slyly asks as he poked the baker’s cheek. 

“What? Of course not!” Jihoon blushed while the others just teasingly grinned. 

"Anyways, so what's your plan Seok? Do you want to pursue him?" Mingyu asks to bring back the original topic.

"As of the moment, I don't actually know... but I want to get to know him, of course." 

"I have one!” Soonyoung suggested as he raised his right hand excitedly. 

"It better be good.” Wonwoo sighed at his best friend’s excitement. 

“And it better work." Jihoon added as Soonyoung started saying his plan. 

**The next day…**

Jisoo went to the café at his usual time and Seokmin was now in charge of the pick-up counter, a marker on his hand. 

“One Grande Signature Ice Chocolate for Jisoo!” the barista announced with a grin. Jisoo went to the counter and grabs his drink but this time, he smiled at Seokmin. 

Sadly it was the same smile he gives to everyone else, the smile that you can’t really distinguish if it’s real or fake. Nonetheless, it made Seokmin’s heart beat fast. He just smiled back with his not-so-famous toothy smile. 

After grabbing the cup, Jisoo sat at his usual place and when he was about to look back at his phone, he saw something unusual on the cup. 

 _“Always smile, Jisoo! :)”_ was written instead of just his name making him stare at the cup and unconsciously smiles a little wider than usual. He then looks back at the pick-up counter and mouthed an _“I will.”_  

Unfortunately, Seokmin didn’t saw it as he was calling out names; he didn’t even saw the way Jisoo smiled at the cup. Seokmin made the ‘serious’ guy smile and he didn’t even know. 

/// 

After calling out names, Seokmin looks over to where Jisoo is; just to check on what his reaction might be but sadly, Jisoo was just looking at his phone. So he thought that the boy didn’t notice his little message; it made his heart break a little but being the positive human being that he is, he smiles and utters, _“Maybe tomorrow.”_  

/// 

For the next few days, Seokmin continued on writing little messages on Jisoo’s cup and the latter would always take photos of it and never fails to give a little reply to the barista without him knowing. It was those little things that Jisoo wished to reply back to him but he didn’t know how so he just kept on saying it to himself. 

The exchange of little messages went something like this:   

> _“You look good today!”_
> 
> _“You look good as well. Actually, you look good everyday.”_
> 
> _“Have a great weekend!”_
> 
> _“I hope you do too.”_
> 
> _“I hope you had a good day!”_
> 
> _“It was tiring but I saw you so it’s all better now.”_  

It continued on until Seokmin felt like the plan wasn’t working since it looks like Jisoo doesn’t even notice the messages. 

 **Until one day…**  

Seokmin was waiting for Jisoo to arrive at the café since it was already that hour where the guy would usually come in. Unfortunately, he’s still nowhere to be found so the barista thought that maybe he got stuck in traffic or maybe he had something to do that day. It made his heart sting a little but it’s okay since he can’t control a stranger’s life, right? 

He was calling out names until the door gave a little chime that means there’s a new customer. Seokmin then looks at the door with a smile already gracing his face but immediately drops when he saw Jisoo with another guy. The guy looks like another angel and this time Jisoo is not wearing his earphones and is actually smiling widely at his companion. 

He thought that maybe it was his lover so he concludes that maybe that was the reason why he doesn’t notice the little messages he gave. It broke his heart but he dismisses it since it was not the time to think about that. 

Soonyoung noticed the change of expression on Seokmin’s face so he taps his shoulder and asked if he wants to change positions with him but the younger said it was fine with a smile; the older just gave him a knowing smile in return. 

“One tall Green Tea Frappuccino for Jisoo!” Seokmin smiles at the two when they reached the counter. They smiled back then the Jisoo’s ‘lover’ giggles after whispering something to Jisoo that earned him a pinch in return. 

“And one Grande Iced Mocha for Jeonghan?” 

“Oh that’s me!” said customer cheerfully said. 

"Here you go, have a good day." Seokmin once again gave a smile. 

The two proceeded on taking a seat beside the glass window; Seokmin was just looking at them when Jeonghan called him. Thinking that maybe they need something, he told Soonyoung that he’d just accompany the said table. When he got there, Jeonghan was laughing while Jisoo was pouting at the other. 

“What can I do, sir?” the barista politely asks while trying to ignore his stinging heart. 

“Are you---“ Jeonghan started but didn’t get to finish because someone kissed his cheek. "Oh hey, Cheollie." 

“Hi, why did you wanna meet here? I thought we’re going on a lunch date today?” Seungcheol asks with a pout as he took a seat beside him. 

“I’ll answer that later after I finish talking to this guy.” Jeonghan answered while motioning his eyes to Seokmin then to Jisoo then back to Seungcheol while making his eyes big, trying to imply something. 

“Ohhhh... okay. Go ahead.” 

“Sorry for that. But what I was about to ask is… are you the one who’s been putting those little messages for Jisoo?” Jeonghan questioned seriously with a sly smile. 

“Huh? Uhh… wh-what?” Seokmin stuttered while massaging his nape. 

“The little messages on his cup every day... are you the one who wrote those?” 

“Uhhh… uhm... yeah.” Seokmin shyly answered, looking anywhere but Jisoo. 

“But why? Don’t get me wrong but I thought that the cashier has to do that?” Jeonghan teasingly asks. 

“Well… uhm... it’s just that… I... uhm… kinda...” the barista couldn’t form a coherent sentence since he’s blushing profusely and this isn’t the confession he imagined. 

“You kinda what? And oh, just so you know, my best friend aka Jisoo likes you since forever! So I hope you take responsibility for his feelings!” Jeonghan exclaimed rather cheerfully that earned him a glare from said best friend while his boyfriend just laughed beside him. 

“Wha-what? He li-likes... me?” Seokmin swallowed, he didn’t know what to react, it was happening all at the same time; his heart started beating faster and his ears are now as red as a tomato.

“Yep!” Jeonghan replies with a wide smile. 

“For real?” Seokmin asks while looking at Jisoo. 

“U-uh... I guess there’s no way out of this. So... yes, I do like you.” Jisoo answered shyly, avoiding the barista’s stare. 

There was silence and it made Jisoo nervous since he thought the barista would reject him but then the latter broke the silence. 

“Well… to be honest, I like you too. I mean, really. The first time I heard your voice was when you were unconsciously singing loudly. It was one of the gentlest voice I’ve ever heard in my life and from then on, I knew I just had to know you one way or another. Oh, am I blabbering again? I’m sorry! I tend to do that when I’m ner—“ Seokmin then scratch his nape once again. 

“Easy there.” Jisoo smiled, “I got it. So uh... can we talk after your shift?” 

“But it’s just 3 am, my shift ends at 6. Can you wait for 3 hours?” Seokmin answered with a worried look. 

“I’ve waited for you every single day, right?” the customer softly replies while Seokmin looked confused and it made Jisoo smile once again. 

“I know you wouldn’t notice but... I’m usually here from the start of your shift till the end because… I like watching you work.” 

“Oh... so that’s why... but wait. So you had a crush on me since then?” 

“Kind of... it’s also because I once heard you sing unconsciously. I really like your voice when you sang while waiting for your friend by the front door. From then on, I developed my crush on you.” Jisoo said with a blush but then their moment was cut off when Soonyoung called Seokmin saying he still has a shift to finish and needs to go back to the counter. 

Seokmin then apologized to his co-worker before bowing to the people on the table but he didn’t forget to whisper something to Jisoo that made him blush even more. After about an hour, Jeonghan and Seungcheol left the café, making Jisoo alone with his thoughts. 

He was looking at the barista currently positioned at the pick-up counter, the guy he thought that he would always just stare from his seat; the guy he never thought he could talk to, and now even though they are still not in a relationship; at least, Jisoo knows that there’s a chance for the guy to be his, maybe not now but someday. And the same guy won’t be just another ‘what-if-we-ended-up-together’ but instead, his heart is screaming that the barista would be the same guy, he would end up saying, ‘I do’ in front of the altar someday.

**Author's Note:**

> We know, the story sucks. Sorry for that! We tried our best tho :) And we're actually writing for our own entertainment and it's just a hobby / stress reliever when school sucks the life out of us lol
> 
> Till the next story! Thank you for taking your time to read this ღ
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated ｡ ◕‿◕｡
> 
> Talk to us ⇢ [pikacoups](https://twitter.com/pikacoups) & [soonwoohoon](https://twitter.com/soonwoohoon)
> 
> We also make videos on YT ⇢ [replacingreality](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC1QB61F-WEJIJYIvTydb5EA/videos?view_as=subscriber)


End file.
